


welcome to hoogwerts

by demonhunterknight, hannieks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieks/pseuds/hannieks
Summary: Random Crack Ficle harrry potter goes to le highschool and everyone wants to be his friend.





	welcome to hoogwerts

**Author's Note:**

> ugh we're so sorry about this trash, if you want to see actual fanfic check out our profiles! :P  
> enjoy...?

once upon a time in a a land far far farrr away there was a not so magic school called hoogwerts.....

harry woke up and looked at his kawaii alarm clock oh noes he was going to be late for his first evar day at hoogwerts!!!! he had a vision from his dead mother 'you should get up now' sob  
he fell out of bed and grabbed his toast before running out of the door with his toast hanging from his mouth he ran and ran into draco he apologised but draco had anime blush on face 'baka be more careful' harry looked down at his slippers and realised he was still in pajamas........ he couldnt go back now because in the distance he heard the bell ring he grabbed draco and ran with his super speed they made it to class a second later...  
harry turned to draco who had kawaii glitter eyes and stared at harry in admiration 'baka you shouldn't run that fast you could get hurt' harry replied with 'okay' they walked into the room to see the professor of snapes writing on the board harry tilted his head to read the writing 'How To Make The Perfect Cup Of Tea' that was on the board draco made a anime screeem and sat at the front of the class  
le time skip  
draco skipped down the corridor sing the theme tune to boku no pico before he ran into someone he fell onto the floor blood pouring from his nose harry did anime gasp 'draco-kun are you alright you took quite the tumble' draco stood up grinnig and nodded profusely to see ron and hermione making out in the corner he gasped and then turned to see dumbledore speeking to snape pansy ran over and grabbed draco....  
draco grabbed harry and ran into the cupboard.

its safe to say the love potion worked draco was happy but harry couldnt walk for a week  
two weeks later they married at the age of 16


End file.
